


闪电宫纪事

by botianyou



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botianyou/pseuds/botianyou
Summary: 闪电宫纪事的番外，有空再补全文上来。





	闪电宫纪事

2114年1月1日

　　

　　当月亮爬到水沟正上方时，我举着一支蜡烛出了门。政府说，这算是给我自己，和其他所有和我同龄的人庆祝生日。个体诞于何年何月，死于何时何地不足称道，正如蚂蚁竭尽全力也不可能挪动一颗石子，平庸的人无法对世界作出半点改变，终其一生也留不下半点生命的刻痕。他们的使命只是作为群体而存在，服从领袖的指挥，就像蚂蚁盲目地跟着前头的同伴，不管前方是水深火热，还是天堂仙境，都循着本能挪动脚步。

　　

　　在这点上，我同意Natalia的规定。尽管这个虚荣的女人只是渴望无休止的狂欢，但她执政的短短两个月，居然成为了人类历史上最幸福的两个月。她继承了前任政府积累下的财富和威慑，还凭借复仇者之名，成为了与百年前美好时代的唯一纽带。她只消稍稍把勒在人们脖子上的缰绳放松一点，就足以让人对她感恩戴德。她像个慷慨的女王，潇洒地一掷千金，所要求的回报却仅仅是一丁点儿微不足道的爱戴。那两个月间，商店成了予取予求的救济站，任何人都能去随便一家商店领取物资，多少都行。

　　

　　“这是你们创造出的。”加冕为女王的公主站在复仇者大厦上俯视众生，甜美而略带羞赧地接受一浪高过一浪的欢呼。

　　

　　打碎镣铐的人们起先还束手束脚，跌跌撞撞地摔上几次之后，也就学会了像匪徒一样狂奔，掠夺他们能企及的一切。但他们对女王又那么敬重，Natalia证明了领袖也能获得真正的爱戴，人们自发地、敬畏地和特权阶级别墅区保持着十米以上的距离，从没有人对隶属政府的一草一木动歪心思。

　　

　　谁会讨厌这样的领袖呢？她把每周的六天都定为狂欢日，只有一天是悲惨的“压迫日”，人们不得不去工作。可领袖还没想好，这样一个既没有战争威胁，又能保持至少二十年衣食无忧的，近乎完美的世界，需要人们做什么样的工作。于是压迫日也变成了狂欢日，钢铁军团仅负责在大街上维持秩序，免得人们在抢劫杂货铺或房屋的时候出现矛盾，闹出流血事故。

　　

　　可这位领袖，最终死于非命。Natalia错误地继承了“复仇者联盟”这个晦气的名字，内战再次在他们的五人领袖团体中掀起。不知是谁心中的嫉妒和野心率先破土发芽，Natalia的死亡在某天早上，毫无征兆地通过电屏被宣布了。剩下的四位年轻统治者声称，她是被前任政府的残余势力暗杀的。

　　

　　民众的智慧在这次事件中堪称惊人。他们没有相信统治者的鬼话连篇，Natalia是他们的公主、是女神、是救世主、是唯一值得相信的人。政权随着她的死亡土崩瓦解，反抗者瞬间冲破了复仇者大厦，连钢铁军团都没有拦住他们——这是我始料未及的。他们的力量，在被压迫时没有觉醒，在战争中没有觉醒，却因为一个出身马厩的年轻妓女而沸腾。

　　

　　短暂而甜蜜的公主时代结束后，老实说，我也很难解释清楚世界的局势。无数人想成为新的救世主，可因为缺少强力的桎梏来供他们推翻，而都没能如愿。相反，来自未知大洲的进攻和外星威胁接踵而至，人类像蹒跚学步的婴儿，刚出襁褓就被枪炮逼迫着奔跑。但宇宙不会在意任何一个种族的哭泣，它只会催你快点，再快点。

　　

　　狂欢日逐一取消，所幸每个政府都高度一致地，坚持庆祝新年。当我拿着蜡烛走出庇护所时，夜幕中的飞船、巡逻机在空中次第闪烁，给星星都泼上了一层温暖的、蜡烛似的红光。我把手里的蜡烛高举过头，好像它也是众多星斗和钢铁机械中的一个。

　　

　　月光如一层轻纱，把我和某个未知的世界隔绝开，仿佛生怕烛光惊扰了纱影后的梦。我听到纱幕后有一个渺茫的声音在说，每颗星星都是英灵的化身，死亡是英雄们最光荣的归宿，从此以后，芸芸众生都将在迷茫时、痛苦时举目向他们祈求，给予他们生前未曾获得的敬畏。

　　

　　那你呢，我想不管不顾地掀开纱幕追问那个声音，你也是英雄吗？你的归宿也是一颗平凡无奇的星星吗？

　　

　　四年前的某一天，这个声音就总出现在我的屋子里，像个抓不住的鬼影。无数次，我猛地推开门，想揪出这个并不存在的人，就像小孩子在夜里突然睁开眼睛，想把他在臆想中玩耍的洋娃娃们抓个正着。可四年过去了，我越来越明白他是我虚构出来的形象，无论我怎么试图填补他的眉眼举止，他都不会从我脑子里走到我门前。

　　

　　而今天，我十八岁的新年夜，是我最后一次满怀希望地推开那扇无人问津的门。

　　

　　我把蜡烛搁在脚下废墟的一个斜坡上，头也不回地走回屋去，把那扇虚掩的门一推到底——

　　

　　他背对着门，靠在草垫上翻看那本已经掉了漆的《闪电宫纪事》。

　　

　　从前，书是奢侈品，而如今，我的书已经算是稀世珍宝。作为防御外星进攻的前线，亚欧大陆多年没有建立起稳固的政权，多年前训练出的作战本能也在“公主时代”消耗殆尽，只能听凭几年前刚刚登陆的瓦坎达人指挥。他们把我们所有的书籍都斥为落后，扔给钢铁军团做燃料了。可就像我说的，黑街最大的好处就是能逃过任何政权的统治，没人屑于染指这个肮脏的地方，所以我的珍藏也得以保存。

　　

　　我呆立在门前，怔怔地任凭他翻弄我的宝贝。空气中的水分和氧气好像一下子被抽干了，冷风灌进干燥的喉咙，像刀刮似的涩涩发疼——我想，是那个叫不出口的名字刺痛了我。

　　

　　我失神地一步步走进房间里，像他当初做的那样，蹲下身来，紧紧抱住了他。

　　

　　“我找到你了。”

　　

　　“哥哥。”

　　

　　他终于抬起头来，碧海般的眼睛重新把我拉入他心中的万丈狂澜，就像一尊石像解除了禁制，他刹那间恢复了生机，变成一个活生生的人任我抱着。如果一个神祗的生命像四季一样，也分春夏秋冬，那么他的春天就在那一刻降临——太阳升起、冰川解冻，天涯海角的花朵争先恐后地献出青春，天南地北的鸟儿为他齐声歌唱，而我，就站在他面前，俯身亲吻他的嘴唇。

　　

　　书从他手里掉落，他的五指穿过我后脑的发丝，让我离他近些、再近些。书里的故事从我脑海中飞掠而过，但却没有一个字留在我心里。他示意我张开嘴迎合他的动作，我就照办，不知不觉间便坐在了他腿上，隔着衣料和他的皮肤摩擦出火花，同时更努力地用舌头探索未知的领域，却总是被他灵活地压制住动作。这让我无比恼火，索性咬合牙齿，把游弋的侵略者从口腔里赶出去。

　　

　　“看来你终于舍得忘记你一字千金的承诺了。”我气喘吁吁地向他挑衅，就算我激怒了他，逼他反悔，重新变回我的一个幻想，我也不后悔这么说。我热爱所有那些随时可能失去的东西、偷来的东西，直到问出这句话的一刻，我才明白，我从未想过永远留在他身边，或是让他永远追随着我的脚步。漠视永恒，这是无法磨灭的神性。

　　

　　“我对你这个承诺在前，”他泰然自若地说，显然这是个构思已久的回答，“现在，你够大了。”

　　

　　“生日快乐，弟弟。”他指腹上粗糙的老茧摩挲着我的下颌，他先是吮吸我，蛮横的侵占继而蔓延到身体，好像要夹击着把我的整个灵魂挤出躯壳。我迎合他，没有半点羞赧，动作甚至比他还快、还猛烈，我一直暗暗希望能在这过程中出点儿血，可他太有分寸，铁了心不让我得逞。他铁钳似的的大手箍着我的腰，免得让我也成为他偷来的东西。在至高的神祗身上，我感受不到半点文明的迹象——他做一切都是那么凶狠，带着同归于尽的气势，却又在被欲火焚烧殆尽前，恰到好处地赐予点儿温柔怜悯。那是野兽般的天性和高尚的神性，粗暴的交合和温柔的抚摸同时由他施加给我，疼痛和快感交织着从我头顶倾泻到全身，我分不清是谁在哭泣、谁在喘息、谁在呼唤，我只能把他抱得紧点、再紧点。

　　

　　“这不是我的生日，”我从剧烈起伏的胸膛里挤出这句话，连同肺叶里最后一口空气一起喷在他脸上，“我没有生日。”

　　

　　没人说得清世界的生日，也就没人知道神的生日。

　　

　　在那一刻，我真正明白了，我是一个神。纵然我忘记了我的名字、我的经历、我的一切，我总还记得，我和他一样，是仅存的最后两个神。

　　

　　欢愉过后，我把下巴垫在他的肩膀上，从门缝里望出去，看着这个以硝烟为背景的世界，直到目光被远处高高堆起的金属山挡住时，他心不在焉地敲了敲我的肩胛骨，嫌它太瘦，我才回过神来。

　　

　　我注意到他的眼睛有点发乌——不是颜色，它们依旧像碧海蓝天一样突兀地嵌在那张年轻英俊的脸上，但此时它们的突兀，却是因为眼睛成了他身上唯一一处衰老的地方，就像阴云遮挡住了天空，海上泛起了灰色的泡沫。从那双眼睛看去，他像一个垂暮的老者，生命力已经消耗殆尽，他费劲地呼吸、费劲地吞咽、费劲地想说什么，却无论如何也说不出口。那是一双已经习惯失望的眼睛。

　　

　　我伸出手，想抚摸它们，却被他躲开了。他的闪躲更像是在摇头拒绝什么，我寻思着他会说点什么，那些话明明就卡在他的喉咙里，不上不下地阻隔他的呼吸，为什么不一吐为快呢？我的手指滑落到他的脸颊，他的手掌覆在我手上，依然微微摇着头。

　　

　　“说出来吧，”我低声祈求他，“跟我说点什么，告诉我该怎么做。”

　　

　　他心平气静地摇了摇头。月光从门缝里溜了进来，洒在他半边脸上，把我吓了一跳——属于神的悲悯已经在他脸上荡然无存，取而代之的是属于凡人的痛苦，扭曲，嫉妒，疯狂……

　　

　　一个念头如火花般在我脑海里炸开：那是告别的神情。

　　

　　我做了个深呼吸，想驱赶走这个可怕的想法，可空气好像漏进了我的血管里，把血液打成了泡沫，迅速涌向四肢百骸，一瞬间，我什么都没法思考，就像是被钉在原地的石像，我什么也做不了，只能怔怔地看着他。可无论看多久，写在他脸上的答案始终都没有改变。

　　

　　我盯着他的眼睛。曾经他那么慷慨地从那双大海似的眼睛里舀出一瓢瓢新水，倒进门前腐臭肮脏的沟渠，现在我想把这些统统归还给他。生命力就是希望，我想给他希望。

　　

　　“带我回家，”我没有碰触他的身体，生怕他的告别负载不了半点重量，我只能在他面前剖白，一边说一边喘息，缓解胸腔中越发严重的窒息感，“没什么好怕的……它先是我们的家，再是你的国家，也许我根本不需要踏足你的国家，我只是要回我们的家……我不要你的承诺，你兑现了那么多承诺，却没有得到一个好结果，它们把你变老了……带我回家。”

　　

　　门外徐徐吹起夜风，似乎有乌云遮住了月亮，我看不到他的脸了。我想摸索出他现在究竟是什么样的表情，可他握紧了我的手。我在黑暗中凑近了他的颈项，想看看卡在他喉咙里的话还在不在。那时，我突然记起，如果是在从前，他和我面对面地坐着，或是他张开手臂和我一起倒在床上的时候，会跟我说什么。

　　

　　“跟我回家，弟弟。”

　　

　　从前我曾那么痛恨地以为，他想把我绑回去，他是个可笑的自大狂，以为自己是宇宙中最显赫的一颗星星，所有别的东西，大到星球、小到灰尘，都得臣服在他的引力下绕着他转，把一切光辉都奉献给他。可直到我恳求他带我回家的时候，我才明白这句话绝不意味着主宰或臣服，而只代表着痛苦——一个人为另一个人的无家可归而痛苦，就像他为我而痛苦时，就要带我回家疗伤。如今，我尝到了这种痛苦的滋味，我全然没有考虑自己，所以我要他带我回家。

　　

　　我感觉到他僵硬地抬起手臂，但却踟蹰着不知该怎样抱住我，怎样才能既让我不感到呼吸困难，又能用他的臂膀为我围起一层铜墙铁壁。在他发愣的工夫，我把双臂穿过他的腋下，双手卡住他的肩膀。

　　

　　他终于犹豫着决定了手的去处，还腾出了一只手捂住我的眼睛。透过他的指缝，我看到刺眼的光芒毫无预兆地降临在地球最黑暗的地方，甚至能想象彩虹桥的神光是如何遮盖了金属的光芒、枪炮的锋锐，慷慨地照亮这颗常年被黑暗遮蔽的星球。我想起许多年前我曾从这里坠落，这“许多年”对凡人的生命来说，已不知岁月几度更迭。我想起《闪电宫纪事》的序言，想起神明漫长生命中无数次的堕落和救赎的轮回。我在彩虹桥上堕落，也在彩虹桥上轮回。

　　

　　当他把手从我眼睛上挪开时，我惊讶地打量着一切，用眼神问他怎么还不开始这段漫长的太空旅行。这不可能是闪电宫——诚然，这儿勉强还配得上“金色的世界”的形容，可那纯粹是因为夕阳西下，飞流直下的瀑布溅起的水珠被打散成雾，在空气中漫无目的地飘散，给整个世界都披上了一层金色，或者说橘色的薄雾。放眼望去，这地方甚至连个宫殿都没有，我也找不出这颗星球的核心，不知道该在哪儿安放神王的座椅。

　　

　　他示意我到处看看，带我穿过农田。庄稼和花草长在一处，在我们毫不留情的践踏下倒伏，刚迈开一步，它们便恢复了勃勃生机，重新挺立起来，在风里更加婀娜地摇晃起起伏的浪。我们走过苍翠的林带，孩子们在里面奔跑追逐，大的拖着猎物，小的就骑在他脖子上，欢畅地哼起不成调的、全新的歌谣。

　　

　　无论男女老少，人们都会向神王微笑致意，我不确定那笑容里是否有我的一份，干脆从藤上揪了一串葡萄低着头吃个不停。可低头看地，只能让我发现我们的影子挨得那么近，一定是太阳神搞的鬼。我踢开一粒石子，试图把我们的影子中间隔开点什么。而他对这一切全不介意。

　　

　　走着走着，我开始看到一些熟悉的面孔。先是躺在山坡上的男人，嘴里叼着根儿野草，手边放着一支修长如铁钎的佩剑。他算是这里最有贵族气息的人了，然而这种气息却显得格格不入，让他看起来不无滑稽。他身旁坐着一个明眸善睐的少女，雪白的裙摆在她身后散了一地，如同一朵绽放的、无名的野花，寂静地散发着甜美的幽香。他们中间摆了一盘奶油蛋糕，层层叠叠的裱花，就像她的长裙。我站在他们身后，却没有打扰他们看落日的兴致，换了一条路走。

　　

　　那条路上有一群孩子，他们的容貌几乎都一模一样，像是偷工减料的匠人刻出来的一样。有点好笑的是，就连其中一个小女孩都和她的兄弟们别无二致，小眼睛、卷发、红鼻头、胖乎乎的，当我看到她的时候，她正皱着鼻子挥动手里的木剑，差点一个趔趄摔倒。我赶紧伸手扶住她，她还那么小，那么软，抱起来几乎还没有那把木剑沉。她似乎迟疑了一下，究竟该哭着吸引大人的注意力，还是该冲我笑笑，最终还是选择了后者，腼腆地咧开嘴，露出还没长齐的门牙。

　　

　　“小丫头，是不是又摔——”

　　

　　胖子浑厚的声音从高大的灌木丛后传来。当他拨开面前茂密的枝叶时，我看到他的表情差点忍不住笑出声来，他后悔到想把树丛合上，假装自己从来没看见过我。可是他挣扎了一下，终于决定还是别这么犯蠢，大步流星地搓着手走过来抱起女儿，清了清喉咙，咳嗽似的对女儿挤出一句话：“这时候你该说什么？”

　　

　　我刚想抢在害羞的小姑娘前告诉她“不用谢”，她就眨了眨晶亮的眼睛，揉着自己的裙角说：“欢迎回家。”

　　

　　胖子眼睛里也闪过一丝诧异，他含糊地嘟囔了两句，大概是对女儿的话做出点补充，不过没人在乎。他转身钻回树丛里，其他孩子们像小鸭子一样排着队，摇摇摆摆地跟着他过去了。没有一个人多看我一眼，好像这些年来，我一直都在这里。

　　

　　和他们一起。

　　

　　而此时，我看到那双深蓝色的眼睛里烟消雾散，含满了笑意。我这才发觉，我已经长得和他差不多高了。他看穿了我的心思，显得有些焦虑，拿不准该不该让我触碰他的眼睛，重新作出昔日的致命之举，重新想起那一切可怕的回忆。

　　

　　“Thor，”我低声叫他的名字，我比任何人都清楚，就算是神，有时候也需要爱人给予勇气，“我就在这儿。”

　　

　　他挪开了视线，但我知道他很早以前，就已经不需要用眼睛来看东西了。他一直在用心，看我的心。终于，他缓慢地点了点头，像风过时树枝轻轻的晃动。

　　

　　我没有更多的犹豫，凑上去亲吻了他的眼睛。我听到远处有书页翻动的声音，我知道会有另一个懵懂无知的孩子，翻动那本《闪电宫纪事》，那不再是用尽无数人的血泪写就的苦难，而只会成为传世的神话。

　　

　　当绿眼睛重新睁开，凝视着蓝眼睛的一刻，至高无上的神含着泪水，冲他的挚爱、他的命运张开了怀抱。

　　

　　“欢迎回家，Loki。”


End file.
